Lien-Da's Tragedy
by MetroXLR99
Summary: [AU] While on a rescue mission to save her captive boyfriend from the revived Dark Legion, Lara-Su learns a startling revelation about her aunt Lien-Da, and why she REALLY turned her back on the terrorist cult. [Lien-DaxOC] [slight Lara-SuxOC] [Interspecies Romance/Lemon] [Draft to a much Larger Story.]


**_Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega/Archie Comics_**

* * *

a shadowy figured made It's way towards a well guarded facility on the outskirts of the jungle.

the figure was a female echidna with red fur that was standard for her species.  
but, also sported dark pink hair with a long braid hanging at the left side of her head.

she was dressed in black commando gear, and had on a headset with a special eye piece.

Lara-Su pressed a button on the side of the headset.

"Aunt Lien-Da..can you see-"

 _(("Yes, Lara-Su. I can see It very clearly from here"))_ spoke a female voice.

From miles away, an adult echidna female with a cybernetic "dreadlock" watch a large computer screen.  
the eyepiece of Lara-Su's headset feeding video of the facility that she was poised to invade.

 _(("Are you certain this is the place that they are keeping Matt?"))_ asked Lara-Su.

"Positive." replied Lien-Da. "Although I am..no longer affiliated with the Dark Legion anymore, I have kept track of ALL of their activities."

"There are many Legion Chapters seeded everywhere on the planet..and, ESPECIALLY on Angel Island.  
but, this is the only Legion Facility close enough to where your boyfriend was abducted."

Lara-Su surveyed the compound. she used her headset, and scanned every part of It from where she stood.

"wow..Energy readings are off the charts!"

 _(("the Dark Legion would never use so much energy UNLESS they were engaged in their..Experiments."))_ said Lien-Da.

Lara-Su growled in her throat. "if they've hurt Matt, I'll-"

 _(("Then, get your butt in there, Lara..and, MAYBE It won't have to come to that!"))_ snapped Lien-Da, oddly hostile.

"right."

Lara-Su began to advance towards the compound.  
like a ninja, she sped up at a rapid pace, and managed to scale up the outer wall with ease.

she then perched atop a spire, and surveyed the area.

"talk to me, aunt lien-da. where am I suppose to go?!"

 _(("You should easily find where Matthew is being held from the control room in the main building."))_

"Right, because of the security camera monitors."

 _(("Precisely."))_

Lara-Su quickly leapt off the spire, performing a vertical fall with her arms spread out.  
landing gracefully onto her feet, she quickly ran to a nearby hover tank for cover.

she watched as a pair of black cloaked guards passed before making a mad dash for the center building.

using the Chaos Force, she unriveted the covering of an air vent,  
and, ripped it away using her green telekinetic energy.

she then scaled up the wall, and climbed into the metallic tunnelway.

"I can't believe I'm sneaking through air vents like something out of an old spy movie.." muttered Lara-Su

 _(("The Dark Legion are well aware of the clich , and as such have long had contingencies for them."))_ began Lien-Da over the InterCOMM. _(("Fortunately, the headset that I provided for you has a built-in signal dampener. It will shield you from their Detectors."))_

"You SURE?"

 _(("Of course. I designed the energy detectors myself, So I know how to shield you from them."))_

Lara-Su huffed as she continued on her way.  
as she did, Lien-Da kept her eyes on the screen. her foot twitching in anxiousness.

Eventually, Lara-Su arrived at her destination.  
looking down from a vent below her, she saw two legionaire Echidna observing multiple monitors.

holding her breath, the guardian carefully removed the grate and silently dropped down behind the pair.  
silently approaching them, she found that they looking at porn of all things.

"now, THERE is a hot one." said one legionaire, as he oogled an image of a naked human woman

"I can't believe you are attracted to such a base creature." said the other Legionaire. "You disgust me."

"You're a pedophile calling ME disgusting!?" scoffed the first legionaire.

"At least their ECHIDNAS, and not lesser beings."

"If you ask me, you're BOTH disgusting." said Lara-Su..who bashed the two's heads together before they could react.

Tossing their unconscious bodies aside, she began searching the security camera feeds for ANY signs of Matt.

"wow..there sure are alot of cameras in this place." said Lara-Su

 _(("We-I mean..THEY, always prided themselves on keeping Eyes and Ears on EVERYTHING."))_ said Lien-Da

"Isn't there ANY way to narrow down my search?!"

Lien-Da rubbed her muzzle as she pondered this request. "well..Matt is most likely undergoing experimentation, so try searching the 'Biological Augmentation' center."

Lara-Su did just that..she the gasped upon seeing all the different lifeforms that were contained in liquid filled test tubes.

the "subjects" appeared to ALL be humans, for some apparent reason.

most barely looked recognizable. almost alien.  
there were even some they looked so malformed and horrific, Lara-Su doubted they could even be considered "alive."

"great zander.." said Lara-Su, fighting the urge to vomit at what she was seeing. "a-Aunt Lien-Da, do you see-"

( _("Yes, I do."))_ replied the former grandmaster, her tone lacking emotion. _(("aurora, I had no idea they were still doing this."))_

Lara-Su glared angrily. "No more GAME, Aunt Li. WHAT are they doing to Matt!?"

 _(("I told you, I don't KNOW!"))_ said Lien-Da, getting annoyed at her niece's distrust. _(("I left the Dark Legion YEARS ago, I don't know of their current plans."))_

"You seem to recognize It..so, you MUST have some idea. now, TALK!"

Lien-Da exhaled sharply. her conscious gnawing away at her. "In my..f-final days among the Dark Legion's ranks, we engaged in a "super soldier" program.  
we vied to create the perfect warriors to fight for us. Relentless, Unfeeling..and, UNSTOPPABLE.

Lien-da sighed as she looked down. "but..It was a failure. and, for.."personal reasons", I left the Dark Legion for good.  
but, I thought the project were sanctioned!, I had no idea they were still-"

 _(("MATT!"))_ exclaimed Lara-Su

Lien-Da was jolted from her memories by Lara-Su's outburst. "You found him?!"

the Echidna looked at the screen, and indeed saw Matt on one of the monitors.  
Lara-Su turned up the volume as watched what was transpiring.

Matt was stripped down to only a pair of rubber shorts, and like the experiments that Lara-Su had seen prior,  
was submerged in liquids within a glass tube with wires, tubes and cables sticking out of his body.

looking upon the human was Grandmaster Onyx, and Kommissar Tox-En.  
Onyx grinned evilly as he placed his cybernetic claw upon the glass, and slowly scratched it.

 _(("heh-heh-heh-heeehh..at LONG LAST, We..are READY."))_ began the Grandmaster

 _(("Indeed, Grandmaster Onyx."))_ began Tox-En.

(("the subject already augmented biology has been vastly improved,  
he has survived our the stress tests, and the implanting of our compliance chip has been successful.))

 _(("EXELLENT!, then we are ready for the first phase of his Legionization."))_ Onyx turned to the Legionaire scientists. _(("Commence Destronium Injection, NOW!"))_

the scientists complied, and began working their respected consoles.  
machines came to life, and Matt's eyes shot open as super hot liquid metal began to enter his body.

his screams were intense..and, was torture for Lara-Su to listen to.

"NO!, MATT!" screamed Lara-Su, as she reached for the monitor.

Lara-Su looked at the captions and numbers in the corner of the screen. "I have to get to Matt!"

 _(("You'll never make to him in time!, The Legionization Process has already-"))_

"I HAVE TO TRY!" shouted Lara-Su. "I didn't come all this way just to watch my soulmate suffer!"

Lara-Su quickly turned, busted the door down and ran out of the control room.  
No longer caring about stealth, she just kept running while 'Chaos Punching' any legionaire who got in her way.

It wasn't long until a blaring alarm sounded.

 _(("The alarm has sounded, they all KNOW you are there now!"))_

"LET THEM!" snapped Lara-Su. "I'm going to bring Matt home, and (shouting) **TEAR THIS FRICKING PLACE APART!** "

Lien-Da felt a bit unnerved at her niece's explosive rage, and lack of any rational thinking.

BUT, she had to remind herself that she was quite FAR away from the Compound.  
and, It appeared the only one in any danger was Grandmaster Onyx himself.

"just..b-be careful." began Lien-Da, her tone that of sincerity. "Matthew won't be saved if you get hurt, or killed."

 _(("noted."))_ growled Lara-Su in response.

Lara-Su eventually reached some rather large doors, and burst through them..  
where she came face-to-face with a battalion of Dark Legionaires, who formed a blockade in a large chamber and had various weapons trained on the young guardian.

While Lien-Da was worried..Lara-Su, however, was NOT.

"you wanna shoot me (twin knuckle claws pop out), **SHOOT ME!** "

"DON'T SHOOT HER!" commanded a voice.

the center Legionaires side-stepped, allowing Grandmaster Onyx to walk forward.

"at least..NOT YET." said the coal black echidna with a wicked grin on his face.

Lara-Su gritted her teeth and growled as her fists flared with green, fire-like energy.

"I am only going to say this once..(shouting) **LET MY BOYFRIEND GO!** , Or I'll kill you **A'HUNDRED TIMES OVER!** "

Lara-Su's threat only made the robed cyborg chuckle. "such Fire..You are most definitely Julie-Su's daughter."

This remark only angered Lara-Su more. "Don't you EVER mention my mother's name!" snapped Lara-Su, sending an energy wave at the Grandmaster with a swing of her hand.

"AND, Knuckles.." added Onyx, still unfazed at Lara-Su's outburst.

Onyx continued to laugh. "I assume you are here for the human, Yes?"

"MATT!, his name is MATT!" roared Lara-Su

"His name is of little importance to me..only his BODY is of any use."

Lara-Su's anger continued to burn within her with each word that Onyx spoke.

"he's an innocent man whose done NO WRONG to ANYONE! (shouting) **YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TAKE HIM!** "

"Oh, I beg to differ, Guardian..Or, hasn't your treacherous aunt told you, yet?!"

"She told me ENOUGH!" said Lara-Su, glaring intensely at Onyx. "She told me that this is all some old 'Super Soldier' project from long ago that you've restarted."

Onyx grinned. "But, did she tell you that said program was HER idea to begin with?, or that she personally oversaw the project..back when SHE was our 'Grandmaster."

Lara-Su's anger quickly turned to shock and confusion. "what?!"

 _(("Don't listen to him, Lara! He is trying to distract you!"))_ exclaimed Lien-Da over the InterCOMM.

"Is that Lien-Da's voice I hear?" said Onyx, slightly amused. "Well, THAT certainly explains how you were able to infiltrate our facility so easily.."

Onyx clicked his tongue, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Typical..been over Thirty Years, and she STILL betrays us."

"Why don't you start making sense." said Lara-Su, growing impatient. "just, What the hell are you talking about!?"

Onyx smirked at Lara-Su. "very well..I suppose you deserve to know how your ultimate doom began before you die."

Onyx then eyed Lara-Su's headset. "and, LIEN-DA! I know you are watching and listening to this via that device that the Guardian is wearing..That's GOOD, because I want you to see this, too."

Lien-Da sank in her seat, having a nagging feeling that she wasn't going to like what was to come.

Grandmaster Onyx casually approached Lara-Su (who remained alert for any sudden attack.)

Onyx then brought out his cybernetic arm, which projected a holographic image via his claw orb "hand."  
Lara-Su (and, Lien-Da) watched as conveniently edited video footage displayed before them.

Onyx provided narration.

"Dr. Eggman's death at the hands of Guardian Knuckles ushered in a new Golden Age upon Mobius.  
with him gone, other agents of Darkness warred to take his place in the "hierarchy", and challenge the forthcoming 'Age of Peace..'

One of these major players was the then Grandmaster Lien-Da of the Dark Legion,  
who sought to become an independant world conqueror, instead of being a subservient ally to OTHERS."

Onyx smiled evilly. "I served as her Kommissar at the time."

Lien-Da scowled angrily as she stared at the visage of Onyx on her screen. ("absolute worst mistake that I ever made.") mused Lien-Da, bitterly

Onyx continued to speak as the holo-images changes with his words.

"From the start of our campaign for dominion..Grandmaster Lien-Da suggested we engender a new army to enforce our will.  
one comprised of the ultimate form of life: Relentless..Unfeeling..and, UNSTOPPABLE."

Lara-Su swallowed hard. "that much..I knew."

Holo-Images showed varies forms of mobian life being kept in tubes.  
and, much like the humans that Lara-Su saw prior on the security video monitor..looked malformed, and barely alive.

the image showed Lien-Da looking VERY upset at the sight of them.

"Despite our best attempts, we failed at perfecting the biological aspects of our mobian test subjects." continued Onyx. "even the superior Echidna specimens that we chose could only last so long."

"It was soon decided that if we were to have ANY success,  
we had to stop using "savage" creatures, and rely on species who were more "evolved."

We considered using Echidna Only subjects (much as we always had in the past)  
but, with the possibility of experimentation resulting death, we decided against this course of action on the grounds that we'd only succeed in our own extinction in the long run.

So..we opted to use the only OTHER species on Mobius who were NEARLY as evolves as we were."

"Humans." said Lara-Su, her voice lacking emotion.

Onyx grinned. "YES..Humans. Our experiments progressed exceedingly well once we started using them." Onyx then scowled. "But, even most of THEM perished in the long run..but, everything changed when we captured one particular human."

Onyx then bore a grim expression as he spoke his next words: "Accessing Dark Legion Archives. Open Project: Destroid File, Codename: MARCUS."

the Holo-Image showed footage of an adult male human (who bore a striking resemblance to Matt, as far as Lara-Su was concerned)  
being pursued relentlessly by Dark Legionaires through what looked to be a marshland at night.

Lara-Su watched as the human dodged and evaded the Dark Legion's attacks,  
and even fought back against the more bolder Legionaires.

but, alas, his struggle came to an end when Lien-Da herself appeared.  
quickly subduing him by snagging his neck with her bullwhip, and forcing him to the ground.

"The only human who came CLOSE to a success was one called Marcus." continued Onyx. "we never bothered to learn his personal history, BUT his physical skills and intelligence was considerable enough that only Grandmaster Lien-Da herself was able to bring him down."

the Holo-Image next showed 'Marcus' being subjected to what looked like torture to Lara-Su.

"Marcus was a strong one. He lasted far longer in the earliest tests than the other subjects,  
and survived past procedures that proved fatal to all who came before him."

Onyx chuckled to himself. "You would have been our greatest triumph! the first of many of our enforcers." Onyx' look of delight then suddenly became distain. "but, alas..we were betrayed by the LAST ONE we would ever expect."

the Holo-Image then zeroed In on Lien-Da..who bore an expression of pity and concern as Marcus continued to be subjugated by cruel experimentation.

Lara-Su became intrigued by this.

"I had my suspicions that something was not right with my FORMER Grandmaster.." continued Onyx. "So, I secretly "kept a close eye" on her..a decision which proved to be wise."

Onyx bore a truly dark expression as he spoke again: "Open Top Secret Video File. Codename: "Dark Fall", Passcode: "HARLOT." said Onyx, venom in his voice.

(("SECURITY PROTOCOL ENGAGED. VOICE RECOGNITION REQUIRED.")) spoke a computer voice.

"Grandmaster Onyx, The DARK HEART."

(("VOICE RECOGNITION COMPLETE. DISABLING PROTOCOLS."))

the Holo-Image fizzled, then displayed new footage. Onyx chose to remains silent as the video played.

* * *

 _Lien-Da entered a room where Marcus was chained to a wall by his wrists._  
 _a pair of legionaires were continuously shocking the human with electrically charged prods._

 _Lien-Da bore a cold expression as she placed a black satchel on a table littered with bloody tools, and spoke in a commanding tone. "ATTENTION!"_

 _the hooded Echidna's stopped, and knelt down on one knee before her. "GRANDMASTER LIEN-DA!" said the legionaires in unison._

 _"rise." said Lien-Da, coldly. the two did as they were ordered. "progress report."_

 _One Legionaire bowed, then spoke. "Progress is going exceedingly well, Grandmaster. We are in the midst of out fifth hour of the stress test, and the subject has remain conscious, and silent."_

 _Lien-Da glanced at Marcus..whose body hung exhaustedly, his face hidden from view._  
 _the echidna paused for a moment..then, drew her attention back on her subordinates._

 _"Are the prods the ONLY methods you have applied?"_

 _"Yes, Grandmaster." replied the Legionaire._

 _Lien-Da then drew out her coiled bullwhip. "Then, allow me to take over..and, apply my OWN methods." said Lien-Da, as she stretched out her whip with a tugging sound._

 _"um..Are you SURE, Grandmaster?"_

 _Lien-Da eyed the legionaires. "YES. the subject may have grown use to your constant usage of the same methods. He needs more "variety" if he is to truly be a resilient fighter."_

 _the legionaires looked at each other..then, looked back at Lien-Da. "that DOES make sense."_

 _Lien-Da grinned. she then smiled wickedly as she faced Marcus._

 _"look upon me, human." said Lien-Da. when she got no response, she raises her whip at him._

 _CRACK!_

 _"I said (loudly) LOOK AT ME!, you poor excuse for a primate!" snapped Lien-Da, knicking Marcus cheek with her whip._

 _Marcus groaned as he looked at his new tormentor with tired, weary eyes._

 _Lien-Da grinned evily..then, raised her bullwhip again and swipes at her helpless captive._

 _WHIP!_

 _CRACK!_

 _SNAP!_

 _Marcus groaned painfully as his chest bled from the thin wounds inflicted by Lien-Da's signature weapon._

 _"wow..you ARE a tough one." began Lien-Da. "This could take awhile.."_

 _Lien-Da glanced at the two legionaires. "leave me. Do not return until I summon you."_

 _The legionaires bowed respectfully. "yes, Grandmaster Lien-Da."_

 _the two turned, marched towards the iron door and promptly left, shutting the door behind them._

 _Lien-Da then suddenly stopped whipping up Marcus, and ran over to the door._  
 _she slip open a thin window, and looked through the peep hole._

 _seeing no one nearby, she shut It tight..then, dropped her bullwhip._  
 _she ran over to Marcus..and, affectionately touched his face._

 _"are you okay?" said Lien-Da, her voice soft_

 _Marcus groaned painfully..but, managed to speak. "I-I'll..live."_

 _Lien-Da took out a remote, and pressed a button..which unlatched Marcus shackles._  
 _he dropped to the ground like a stone, collapsing._

 _Lien-Da then returned to the table..shoved all the bloody tools to the ground,_  
 _then, promptly took the satchel that she had brought In earlier, and quickly went back to Marcus._

 _kneeling down, she opened the satchel..revealing medical equipment inside, rather than more torture tools._

 _taking a bottle, she opened It and raised up Marcus head. "drink this..It'll renew your strength."_

 _Marcus opened his mouth as Lien-Da poured the substance down his throat._

 _Lien-Da then took out a cotton swab, and a bottle alcohol._  
 _dipping the swab, she gently wiped It over the bloody wounds that she had recently inflicted._

 _she frowned as she mended Marcis injuries. "I'm sorry." said Lien-Da, remorsefully._

 _"it's..a-alright, Li. I'm..g-getting use to It."_

 _Lien-Da sighed sharply as she continued to nurse Marcus. "I don't know how much longer I can keep up the charade..Sooner or later, my people will unravel my deception and learn of our.."true relationship."_

 _"or..they'll actually kill me. or, sss-succeed in..t-turning me into-"_

 _"their SLAVE." finished Lien-Da._

 _Lien-Da exhaled stressfully. "oh, What is WRONG with me!? I am the Dark Legion's GRANDMASTER..and, yet I am betraying my own people..by..BY.."_

 _"loving me."_

 _the Echidna looked upon Marcus face. "I..I still don't understand how this happened. There is no rational reason for why I fell in love with you."_

 _"I'll admit, I never expected to have special feelings for my captor." began Marcus. "but..I can't help but love YOU, as well."_

 _Lien-Da looked deeply into Marcus eyes..he did the same._  
 _she gently touched his face..as did Marcus as well._

 _"oh, marcus.."_

 _"lien-da.."_

 _Finally, he two could no longer hold themselves back: they kissed._  
 _and, It was a Deep, Passionate, "Steamy" kiss._

 _the two them opened their mouths, and engaged in some passionate "tongue wrestling"_  
 _after several minutes, they at last broke their kiss. gasping for air._

 _"marcus.." said Lien-Da, through a harsh breath._

 _"yes?"_

 _Lien-Da didn't say a word..she just put her chest out at him._  
 _understanding what she meant, Marcus gently took ahold of the zipper of Lien-Da's black leather catsuit..and, slowly pulled It down._

 _As It unraveled, Marcus found that Lien-Da wore NO undergarments underneath._  
 _at last, the suit was completely unzipped..and, fell from Lien-Da's naked body._

 _as she proceeded to peel the rest of It off, and take off her boots as well._  
 _Marcus sat back down, preparing for his own undressing at his Echidna Lover's hands._

 _Lien-Da indeed began to unzip his pants (the only clothing that he was wearing), and pulled them off his legs._

 _now both naked, they kissed passionately again._

 _Lien-Da then parted from Marcus, stood up and walked over to the table._  
 _as she got up, and laid her back upon the tabletop, Marcus struggled to stand and approach her._

 _"before was continue, I have something to say." said Lien-Da._

 _"What?" asked Marcus._

 _"I wish to make penance for all the agony you have endured because of me._  
 _therefore..you may be as "rough" as you wish. I..I deserve It."_

 _Marcus loomed over Lien-Da..he looked him directly in the eye._

 _"no." said Marcus. "I love you, Lien-Da. and, I intend to MAKE love with you."_

 _tears formed in Lien-Da's eyes. "why? for months you suffered you the most horrendous of tortures while I looked on. I dragged you into to hell! how can you forgive me so easily?!"_

 _Marcus gently entered Lien-Da's womanhood. "because I love you." Marcus thrusted..which earned a cry from Lien-Da as she lost her virginity._

 _for awhile, she felt stinging pain (which may have fulfilled her own self-loathing)_  
 _but, eventually pleasure took hold..and, Lien-Da felt nothing but bliss._

 _"oh..Oh, yes. Oh, Marcus..OHHH!" Lien-Da moaned loudly as passion took hold._

 _Marcus himself began to feel passion sweep over him. the pain of his prior torture fading as he became lost in the personal heaven that was known as "Lien-Da"_

 _"oh, li..oh-OH, LI!"_

 _Marcus finally picked the Echidna up, making her cling to him as he continued thrust rhythmically into her._

 _Lien-Da looked into his eyes..and, saw love, rather than the hatred that she expected._  
 _she then embraced the human, finally allowing herself to feel the happiness of being loved._

 _"oh..Oh, Marcus. I..I.."_

 _Marcus grunted and groaned as he felt himself reaching his end._  
 _Lien-Da's eyes then shot open..as she felt his seed enter her body._

 _his energy spent, Marcus fell to his knee onto the ground._  
 _Lien-Da kept grasped to her lover as he collapsed onto his down with a deep exhale._

 _Crawling onto his chest, she lay there with him. equally out of breath._  
 _Lien-Da looked at his face..and, kissed his softly on his lips._

 _"i love you, marcus." whispered Lien-Da_

 _Marcus breathed out..then, smiled weakly. "i love you too..lien-da."_

 _Lien-Da then stared off, an expression of guilt and sadness on her face. "I can't do this."_

 _"what?"_

 _"I can't let them do this to you. Capturing you was a mistake, I..I have to get you out of here."_

 _Marcus looked at the echidna. "but, how will you-"_

 _"SHH!" said Lien-Da, placing her fingers on Marcus lips. "just leave It all to me. You will be free..I promise."_

* * *

Lara-Su stared blankly with wide eyes, completely shell shocked at what she just saw.

"oh..wow." said Lara-Su at last.

"WAIT.." said Onyx, as he displayed new footage. "There is MORE."

* * *

 _The Holo-Image changed, showing Marcus being lowered into a tank via a rack._  
 _as he submerged into the liquid, Lien-Da looked on with saddened eyes._

 _Kommissar Onyx however was quite elated._

 _"This is a GRAND Day for the Dark Legion, Grandmaster.." began Onyx. "This human shall be the first of many "mighty legions" that shall carve our glorious name in the analogues of Mobian History."_

 _Lien-Da remained stone faced, tightening her grip on her coiled bullwhip "you certainly do have a way with words, Kommissar."_

 _Onyx smirked. "Shall I give the order, then?"_

 _Lien-Da eyed the jet black Echidna. "If you wish to indulge yourself..then, by all means."_

 _Onyx grinned wide as he raised his cybernetic hand up. "PROCEED WITH THE DESTRONIUM INJECTION!"_

 _the legionaire scientists manned their respected controls, and activated some needlepoint drills connected to tubes._

 _as the drills neared key points at Marcus body..Lien-Da covertly took out a remote, and pressed a button._

 _KA-BOOM!_

 _the ground suddenly shook as the power flickers one-and-off at random._

 _"WHAT IN BLAZES!?" exclaimed Lien-Da in "anger."_

 _"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" exclaimed Onyx._

 _"ONYX!, Take a Squad, and inspect the Power Plant!" commanded Lien-Da._

 _"Yes, Grandmaster." said Onyx, as he left with several legionaire's in tow._

 _Lien-Da was now alone with only two Legionaires._

 _"Do not worry, Grandmaster Lien-Da." began a Legionaire. "We shall guard you if any intruders invade."_

 _Lien-Da glanced at the still submerged Marcus..then, back at her legionaires. "oh, I am sure you will."_

 _"Who do you suppose is attacking us? and, for that matter..who even KNOWS we are here!?"_

 _Lien-Da walked casually behind the legionaire. "I suspect It was an inside job."_

 _"You mean there is a traitor among us?!"_

 _Lien-Da unraveled her bullwhip, stretching It out tightly. "yes."_

 _"Who do you think It IS, Grandmaster?!"_

 _Lien-Da bore a dark expression. "the LAST person we would expect." with that, Lien-Da suddenly wrapped her whip around the hapless legionaire's throat._

 _"ERRK!" the Legionaire struggled, but Lien-Da applied her internal cybernetic strength..and, decapitated the panicked Legionaire with one swift jerk._

 _" **GRANDMASTER LIEN-DA!, WHAT IN THE NAME OF AURORA ARE YOU DOING!?** " exclaimed the remaining Legionaire, shocked beyond belief._

 _Lien-Da responded by snagging his neck with her bullwhip._  
 _in terror, he grasped at the coil that was around wrapped TIGHTLY around his throat._

 _Lien-Da stared coldly at her former underling..then, jerk her whip hard, snapping his neck like a twig._  
 _as he fell dead, Lien-Da quickly ran for the control console, and rose Marcus up from the tank._

 _she rushed over to him, and undid his bonds. "Quickly, Marcus! We don't have much time."_

 _Marcus breathed out harshly as he got off of the rack._  
 _Lien-Da help support his body up, and began leading him out of the lab._

 _The Holo-Image switched to a view outside of the compound._  
 _as Marcus attempted to stand on his own feet, Lien-Da searched around._

 _then, she spotted what she was looking for. "THERE!, take that Saucer! It'll get you far away from here."_

 _Marcus looked over at the silver vehicle..then, he looked at Lien-Da. "They'll know you helped me escape..Come with me."_

 _Lien-Da looked away sadly. "I..I'm sorry. but, I can't. they will hunt us both down, and you will stand a far better chance at staying hidden if you flee to one of the human cities ALONE."_

 _"But, what about you!?" said Marcus, worried._

 _"I will be fine, I can blame the deaths of the guards I killed on you. and, so long as I remain in the Dark Legion, I can throw them off your trail."_

 _Marcus looked at Lien-Da with saddened eyes. "we-, I'm never going to see you again..am I?"_

 _Lien-Da looked away sadly. "It's the only way to keep you safe..I am sorry."_

 _Marcus put his hands around Lien-Da's arms, and looked into her eyes._  
 _he finally knelt down, and kissed her one last time._

 _Lien-Da embraced the human, savoring every moment of her last intimate moment with the man she loved._  
 _tears flowed down her cheek as Marcus broke away from her. "no matter what happens..I will ALWAYS love you, Lien-Da."_

 _"and, I you..Marcus. and, know this: I will ALWAYS keep a part of you with me."_

 _Suddenly, a noise was heard. Lien-Da listened..and gasped at what she heard. "oh, no..they're coming!"_

 _Lien-Da quickly looked to Marcus. "Punch me. Hit me in the face as hard as you can!"_

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _"DO IT!, It's the only way we'll BOTH be safe!"_

 _Hearing the rapidly approaching footsteps..Marcus knew that Lien-Da was right._

 _with a tear in his eye, he balled up a fist. "forgive me."_

 _the door burst open, and a squad of Dark Legionaires arrived..just in time to see Lien-Da being socked hard in the face by Marcus._

 _"GRANDMASTER!"_

 _As the Legionaires attended to their downed leader, Marcus ran for a saucer._  
 _Lien-Da looked up, and briefly smiled as Marcus began to lift off._

 _"STOP HIM!" commanded Lien-Da. " **DO NOT LET HIM GET AWAY!** "_

 _the Legionaires fired their flame and cryo guns at the departing saucer..but, alas, Marcus had gotten clean away._

 _"Nertz!" cursed a Legionaire. "With that saucer, he'll be halfway to Soleanna by the time we've prepped for pursuit!"_

 _Lien-Da smiled..then, viciously struck one of her legionaires. "FOOLS! Repair the damage done to our facility **IMMEDIATELY!** "_

 _"Y-YES, Grandmaster!" stuttered a legionaire as he, and the rest departed._

 _Once she was alone, Lien-Da stared forlornly at the distant horizon._  
 _with a tear in her eye..she smiled. "goodbye, my love..I hope you find a better life somewhere out there."_

 _Lien-Da then gently rubbed her stomach..which had a slight bump to It. "no matter what happens..I will ALWAYS keep a part of you with me."_

* * *

"WAIT A MINUTE!" exclaimed Lara-Su. "Aunt Lien-Da told me she LEFT the Dark Legion after your Super Soldier experiment failed. and, what does ANY of this have to do with Matt!?"

"I'm getting to that." said Onyx, as he changed the Holo-Image to another piece of footage.

"To her credit, Lien-Da DID remain with the Dark Legion..For AWHILE." continued Onyx. "but, as you recall, my former grandmaster committed the Ultimate Betrayal when she..(ugh) submitted herself to that WRETCHED Sub-Creature. Allowing him to defile her with his disgusting seed."

Lara-Su took a great deal of offense to that remark..given that she herself already had a child with Matt.

"Eventually she could no longer hide her shameful secret..THAT is when our main laboratory suffered an "accidental explosion" that seemingly claimed the life of our Grandmaster."

Onyx chuckled. "of course..I knew better. She deliberately destroyed the lab in order to sanction the project, and used It as an excuse to disappear by faking her own death."

Onyx snickered. "Cunning like a Fox, that Lien-Da..but, NOT cunning enough to fool me. I eventually caught up with her..and, made her PAY for her treachery."

Lara-Su looked at Onyx in confusion. "what do you mean?!"

Onyx didn't answer..he just displayed another Holo-Image.

* * *

 _This was showed Lien-Da being retrained by Legionaires in a house..with the now Grandmaster Onyx approaching her._

 _"I bet you thought you were clever, Lien-Da.." began Onyx. "but, despite what you might believe, I have always been one step ahead of you."_

 _Lien-Da struggled against her captors..then, glared at her former Kommissar._

 _Onyx simply chuckled evilly. "Did you REALLY think I didn't notice how you were always looking at him? or, how HE often looked at you.."_

 _Onyx then threateningly put his clawed cybernetic hand in Lien-Da's face. "No one betrays the Dark Legion, and gets away with It (SNAP!, CLANK!)..NO ONE."_

 _Lien-Da scowled at Onyx. "I don't fear YOU, Onyx. I don't fear ANYTHING."_

 _Onyx grinned evilly. "oh, I think you DO fear something..and, I have no intention on killing you. Just making you SUFFER."_

 _with that, Kommissar Tox-En entered the room..carrying a large EGG._  
 _Lien-Da gasped upon seeing this. "no." said Lien-Da, horrified._

 _As Tox-En placed the Egg on a pedestal, Onyx snickered sinisterly. "It's true what they say: 'Once you become a parent..you are NEVER truly safe."_

 _As Onyx casually approached the egg, Lien-Da violently struggled..but, to no avail._

 _"NO! you..STAY AWAY FROM THAT!" shouted Lien-Da, angry and scared_

 _Onyx ignored Lien-Da's outburst as she stood near the egg._  
 _he then smirked as he took the sharp end of his claw, and gently scratched the surface of the eggshell._

 _"STOP IT!" shrieked Lien-Da_

 _Onyx just snickered. "I assume that when you left, your first course of action was to seek out the human who fathered this..ABOMINATION."_

 _Onyx grinned evilly as he looked Lien-Da right in the eye. "you never DID find him, did you?"_

 _Lien-Da was silent._

 _"DID YOU!" shouted Onyx_

 _"n-No. I-I didn't."_

 _Onyx smirked. "of course you didn't..because he's ALREADY dead."_

 _Lien-Da gasped, a horrified expression on her face..which quickly turned to rage._

 _"you.. **YOU FUCKING BASTARD!** , **I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!** "_

 _"Oh, RELAX..I didn't kill him." said Onyx. "well..not Directly, anyway."_

 _"What are you talking about!?"_

 _Onyx smirked as he began speaking, relishing every moment of this._

 _"It seems our would-be "Ultimate Warrior" wasn't quite as 'perfect' as we'd hoped._  
 _reviewing our statistics on him, we found that there was a flaw our "augmentation" of his genetic code._

 _We intended for him to have increased longevity. a lifespan that would surpass the ages._  
 _but, alas..the exact opposite has happened for our prized test subject."_

 _Lien-Da had a look of fright on her face. "wa-What do you mean?!"_

 _Onyx smiled wide as he stared back at Lien-Da._

 _"we decreased his maximum life cycle, Lien-Da. Normally he would have lived for over 90 years._  
 _but, because of our genetic tampering, he only has FIVE years of life left. TEN, at best."_

 _Lien-Da stared off, stunned and shocked at this revelation._

 _"SO, if he ISN'T dead already..It will only be a matter of time." continued Onyx._

 _Onyx then looked back at Lien-Da's egg. "Which now leaves me with one FINAL chore.."_

 _as Onyx returned his attention to the egg, Lien-Da struggled again._

 _"You know..I am tempted to just TAKE this egg,_  
 _and perform experiments on It like what the father of the current guardian did to his own son." Onyx then grinned evilly. "but, as I said before: I want you to SUFFER."_

 _Lien-Da's blood ran cold as she realized just what Onyx intended to do. "no."_

 _As Onyx scratched the eggshell again, Lien-Da began to thrash around violent. "No..NO, DON'T. PLEASE!"_

 _Onyx ignored Lien-Da's pleas as he gently dug his claw into the shell._

 _"you want revenge?, then KILL ME!, but, PLEASE..leave my child alone!, It's INNOCENT!"_

 _"No one is truly "innocent." said Onyx, as he balled his mechanical hand into a hammer._

 _he slowly raised it up right over the egg, ready to bring It down with crushing force._

 _tears streamed down Lien-Da's eyes as she watched this. "no..No!..NO!"_

 _In a swift move, Onyx hand came crashing down. the shockwave of his blow causing the egg to "explode"_  
 _sending shattered eggshells and liquid bio matter in all directions._

 _" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** , **MARCUUUUUUS!** " screamed Lien-Da_

 _Lien-Da stared in disbelief as the remains of what MIGHT HAVE been her son, or daughter._  
 _as the reality of the situation sank in..grief and anguish took hold: Lien-Da's "unborn" child..was dead._

 _as the Legionaire's released her, she crawled over to the remains of her egg._  
 _tears flowed uncontrollably as she stared at the destruction of that which she cherished most of all._

 _she then looked, and saw a tiny malformed body amidst the broken eggshells, drenched in a liquid that might as well be blood._

 _she couldn't take It anymore..and, began to cry hysterically as she cradles the tiny dead body in her hands._

 _Onyx was disgusted at this sight._

 _"pathetic..so, THIS is what has become of the great Lien-Da of the Dark Legion?!_  
 _You who conspired with your brother to assassinate your own father to gain power._

 _who endured and combatted against your nephew's "Frost Legion" forces during our Civil War._  
 _and, betrayed your own Great-Grandfather, turning your own people into mindless slaves just to save your own skin._

 _You were once feared for your ruthlessness. NOW, look at you..look at what you've been reduced to: a mewling quim."_

 _Lien-Da didn't acknowledge Onyx..she was too busy grieving over the loss of her child._

 _"you disgust me. I should kill you now, and be done with It." Onyx indeed raised his cybernetic arm at Lien-Da, charging It's weapon. Lien-Da didn't react in the slightest._

 _"but..as I said, I wanted you to suffer. so, I shall leave you to your misery."_

 _With that, Onyx left with Tox-En, and the rest of his Dark Legion._  
 _leaving Lien-Da alone to mourn the loss of all she had left of Marcus._

* * *

Onyx finally deactivated the Holo-Projector..earning a hateful glare from Lara-Su.

"you heartless bastard." said Lara-Su, her anger growing as she heard her aunt's sobbing from her headset's COMM.

"Flattery will get you FLATTENED." said Onyx, with an evil smile. "Oh, but I STILL haven't explained how your Matthew fits Into this.."

"I wish you WOULD!"

"Then, I will: Lien-Da wasn't the ONLY woman whom Marcus fathered a child with.  
before he died prematurely, he managed to pass on his genetic material one last time.

this time, to a woman of his own species. when he died, she went with many other human to live in Echidnaopolis on Angel Island.."

Onyx grinned. "and, her son's name..was MATTHEW."

Lara-Su gasped. "wa-WHAT!?"

"That's right, Guardian. You're BOYFRIEND is the last remaining offspring of the one test subject who got away from us.

So, when you said that I "had no right" taking him..you were WRONG.  
I have PLENTY of right to reacquire lost genetic material, and FINISH the project that began one generation ago!"

Lara-Su growled at the Grandmaster. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!, I am going to protect Matt from you Monsters!..just like my Aunt did for his father before him."

"HAH!, You are already too late. the Legionization process has LONG since finished by now!  
(grins evilly) he. is. OURS! Lien-Da's failure is complete. and, after I have Matt slay you..I will send him after the Traitor NEXT!"

Suddenly, a door opened, and in ran a quite terrified Tox-En.

"KOMMISSAR TOX-EN, WHAT IS IT!?" exclaimed Onyx.

"I-I-It's Sss-Subject X!" stuttered the yellow/green echidna

"what ABOUT him!?"

"HE'S LOOSE!, he's loose in the facility!"

Onyx became enraged. "You FOOL!, Send a squad to retrieve him NOW! We cannot let him esca-"

"NO!, You don't understand!" exclaimed a panicked Tox-En, as he ran to his Grandmaster. "He isn't escaping..HE'S ON A RAMPAGE!"

"WHAT!?"

"he..He just went nuts. he broke free of containment, and started killing EVERYONE!"

Lara-Su was shocked at hearing this. "Killing" just didn't sound like something Matt would do (even in a situation like THIS.)

"Didn't you use the Compliance Chip!?" demanded Onyx

"It's not working!, I think It's malfunctioning is what's caused this."

"Then, get to the Armory!, there must be SOMETHING we can use to stop him!"

Tox-En looked at his Grandmaster as if he were crazy.

"stop him? You had me working DAY-and-NIGHT making his flesh resilient to harm.  
and, THEN we made his bones UNBREAKABLE! don't you see, (shouting) THERE IS NO STOPPING HIM!

He is a Relentless, Unfeeling KILLING MACHINE!..just as we desired."

Tox-En's rant was cut short by a loud clanking sound.  
Everyone then in the room looked to the door that Tox-En had emerged from.

the sound of metal shredding was heard..Then, the door burst apart.

from out of the shadows..walked in a young adult human.  
Lara-Su gasped upon seeing the feral, animalistic look in his eyes.

It terrified her.

SNIKT!

a pair of metal talons suddenly burst out of his knuckles.  
then..with an inhuman roar, he lunged at the Echidnas with both claws spread out.

and, From miles away, Lien-Da watched the screen in horror as her greatest mistake came to fruition.

* * *

 _ **[AUTHOR NOTE]**_

 _ **For all Intents and Purposes, This is (yet another) test page for my Lara-Su/Mobius: 30 Years Later fanfiction.**_

 _ **though, unlike my prior oneshot, I decided to make Lien-Da the focus character.**_

 _ **Normally, Lien-Da would be considered a "hated" character.**_

 _ **one who is pure evil, irredeemable and not meant to be liked.**_

 _ **Truely, she has done no positive things in the Modern timeline of the original Archie Comics.**_

 _ **having being cruel to her half sister for no reason other than being angry that her father remarried, and had another child.**_

 _ **Ruthless most certainly describes her.**_

 _ **for Lien-Da, nothing matters other than her having Power, and LOTS of It.**_

 _ **Then, I read Mobius XX Years Later..and, I saw a 'different' character from what I was used to.**_

 _ **in the possible future, she had her own son named Rutan..who she actually values more than her prior ambitions.**_

 _ **At first, she appeared to have reformed. (having made up with her sister, and having a friendly relationship with her niece.)**_

 _ **she only returned to her villainous ways when circumstance sepparated her from her son.**_

 _ **Based on this canon fact, I remain convinced that Lien-Da has SOME good qualities.**_

 _ **and, that the notion of her loving someone other than herself ISN'T so farfetched.**_

 _ **This story is a new idea that I came up with for my "Lara-Su Chronicles" story at large.**_

 _ **That Lara-Su isn't the ONLY Echidna whome Matt formed a strong bond with.**_

 _ **that Lien-Da ALSO cares about him..but, only because she once had a romance with his deceased father.**_

 _ **The romance itself is somehow adorable in a "twisted" sort of way**_

 _ **(Lien-Da captured Marcus, had him tortured and experimented on.**_

 _ **only to fall in love with him, and commit treason by helping him escape.**_

 _ **Likewise, Marcus was in an odd situation where he fell in love with his captor/tormentor)**_

 _ **I guess It's trye what they say: "Love really CAN be blind, sometimes."**_

 _ **my decision to have Lien-Da suffer such a devastating tragedy**_

 _ **was really ME forcing even the people who HATED her as a character to feel pity for her**_

 _ **(I mean, REALLY. how cruel is It for an Echidna mother to have to watch her egg being smashed!?)**_

 _ **the tragedy also served as motivation for just WHY Lien-Da cares for Matt so much.**_

 _ **as him being the son of Marcus, Lien-Da feel that mothering HIM is like getting back the unborn child that she lost.**_

 _ **(Note: I do not consider Lara-Su and Matt's romance to be "incest"**_

 _ **base don the fact that Matt's "half-brother" was the son of Lara-Su's aunt.**_

 _ **They OBVIOUSLY aren't blood relatives..So THERE.)**_


End file.
